


It was always just them

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: This is a collection of fics I'm doing for Ladynoir July. It won't be every prompt and some times, I'll combine prompts. First time doing this, so I hope you like them!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It was always just them

Chat Noir will never regret taking on the mantle of being half of Paris' superhero duo.

He would take the lack of sleep, the missed meals, _everything_ , to be taking care of his city.

Especially because of _her,_ he wouldn't mind missing out a little time with his friends.

Sometimes, he thinks he can't love her any more than he already does. But then he watches as she defeats an akuma - the way she grins when she finds the solution, the way she moves with complete confidence, the way her eyes lightens up when they've saved the day - he falls harder. Whenever she turns to him, he is burning under her gaze, drowning in her presence, in his love for her.

But when she is angry, when her glare is sharp, dangerous - he finds her absolutely _breathtaking._ When she fights with her teeth bared, her stance unforgiving, he looks just a bit longer, just to engrave it in memory.

How could he not fall in love with her?

How could he not love the way she speaks for passionately, defending this city with him by her side? How could he not love the way she doesn't let anything bring her down? For the way she grew in her role, as both the wielder of the ladybug miraculous and as the guardian?

_How could he not love her?_

As much as he enjoys his time with her during battles, his favorite version of Ladybug is when their alone, without the threat of an akuma looming over their heads. When they're alone, cuddled up on a roof, watching the out over the city.

_Their city._

Every week, they would meet up three times. It was the only time he would see her vulnerable, the only time _he_ would be vulnerable. He always loved it - the brave, amazing, Ladybug trusted him enough to let down her guard. 

Tonight was one of those nights. They were sitting next to each other, shoulders pressed up against each other under the blanket he brought. Maybe he was a bit selfish, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. It's why he was always early, always the last to leave.

Glancing over at her, his breath caught in his breath. She was looking at the sky, a ghost of a smile on her lips. He's never seen her look this peaceful and it tugged at his heart. He wished she could always experience this peace, heaven knows she deserves it.

"The stars look so bright," she muttered, voice soft yet it carried her awe clearly. Shifting his gaze from her to the sky, he had to agree with her. They were extremely bright tonight - but if he was being honest with himself, it was nothing compared to the glint in her eyes. 

He felt her scoot closer to him and when she placed her head on his shoulder, well, was breathing essential? He swears it all left his body, his mind drawing a blank when he caught a whiff of her shampoo.

Finally taking a much-needed breath, he laid his head on hers and wrapped an arm around her. This wasn't the first time he's done this - physical touches between them aren't exactly uncommon. But every time she lets him close like this, his heart races as if it was the first time. 

He never knew it was possible to love someone this much.

"They're nothing compared to your eyes, m'lady," he whispered, pulling away to smile down at her. "The way your eyes shine, it could illuminate any dark night, bugaboo."

Usually, she would push him away, rolling her eyes and call him ridiculous. Hell, he was prepared for it.

Instead, her cheeks flushed, and his breath was caught in a completely different way.

Scratch that, he thinks _this_ is his favorite Ladybug.

"Chat," she called out to him, and when her gaze met his, the world didn't exist beyond those dazzling, enthralling eyes. "You really think that?"

Oh, _kwami._ "M'lady, there isn't anything in the _world_ that could match your beauty," he answered, hearting pounding in his chest when his words seemed to ignite something in her. Her jaw slackened and those enticing eyes captured him, holding him still while her hand came to rest on his cheek. He doesn't think his breathing will ever go back to being normal.

"Kitty," she paused and licked her lips and it was the first time he allowed himself to look at them. First time he allowed himself to wonder how they would feel, if they'll burn him the way his love burns for her. Flickering his eyes back to hers when she cleared her throat. "Can I kiss you?"

"M'lady," he gasped, having thought of this moment a million times over, and he prays to anyone listening that this wasn't a dream. That Ladybug really asked to _kiss him. "Please."_

-

He realized, when they pulled apart, her eyes dilated and cheeks flushed a deep pink hue that reminded him of the moment before twilight, this was his favorite Ladybug. 

When her eyes twinkled like the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It works with the stargazing prompt, yeah?


End file.
